


For Eternity ——秋•小春日和

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Given被赠与的未来, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: An ordinary love story about Haruki and Akihiko in an ordinary autumn.平凡无奇的秋日里平凡无奇的爱情故事（流水账）
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 3





	For Eternity ——秋•小春日和

春树洗完头发正准备迅速吹干时，却注意到窗外和煦的暖阳。像渴望阳光的小猫一样，不顾还没干透的头发，春树披上沙发上的方格毯子，点着了一根烟走向阳台。  
秋彦原本正戴着耳机摇头晃脑，在几摞杂志堆上敲敲打打，没有注意到春树在做什么，但一阵若有若无的烟味却勾起了他的烟瘾。他停下来，准备也翻出一根烟来抽抽，却注意到春树正披着湿发在阳台上一动不动地晒太阳，他静悄悄地走到阳台，看到恋人正紧闭双眼享受着阳光，细细的睫毛在下眼睑投下几道阴影，手肘抵着露台夹着烟，烟已烧掉一小指节长，却不往唇边送。于是秋彦抓起春树夹烟的手，吸了一口。春树被吓了一跳，猛地睁开双眼却看到秋彦的绿眼睛正盯着自己，同时嘴巴还在吸着自己手里的烟，那副模样莫名性感。  
"点着了不抽很浪费哦，" 秋彦将手松开，吐了一口雾，"怎么不吹干头发？"  
"天气太好了，明明已经是深秋，却暖和得像春天呢。感觉头发也很快能晒干吧。"  
"别傻了。"秋彦转身回浴室拿来毛巾，又顺手拖来一张椅子，示意春树坐下，给他擦起了头发。楼下传来小孩子在街上玩闹嬉笑的声音，不时拂来的秋风会让春树突然冒起鸡皮疙瘩，但寒意不消一会儿又会被阳光的温暖覆盖。秋彦那双打鼓时强劲有力的手，擦头发时却十分轻柔细致。  
头发擦干后秋彦也没有停下来的意思，自顾自地玩起了头发。春树从夏天开始就没再去修剪头发，因此已经开始有了一定长度。透过头皮感受到熟悉的手法，他知道秋彦正在给自己编辫子，绕发的手势虽不熟练，但还是能很好地把发丝束起来。  
"你什么时候学会这个的？"  
"秒杀男人心！可爱动人♥美发造型讲座~" 秋彦学着花冈的语气打趣道。  
"你怎么会认真去看那个，羞死人了！"  
春树想起当初一口气剪掉头发的时候，花冈先生气得不行，现在想来一声招呼不打就剪掉头发的自己确实有一点不好意思。只是当时自己实在太过受伤，才会做出那个如今看来稍显傻气的决定，不过现在这些都不重要了。午后的阳光铺洒到身上，像黏黏蜂蜜一样，晒得人懒洋洋不想动，眼皮也像是要被黏住一般，秋彦在身后摩挲自己头发的手势又太过舒服，让春树差点就要靠在恋人的肚子上睡着。  
"秋彦，你待会有什么事要做吗？"  
"没什么特别要做的事。"  
"我们去散步吧，总感觉这种天气很适合去散步啊！"  
"干脆先骑车兜风，再找个地方停下来走走吧。"  
说走就走，十分钟后两人就已出现在停车场。秋彦把平时穿的机车防风外套套到春树身上，"虽然是大晴天，但是骑上摩托车还是会挺冷的，穿上吧。"  
"只有一件，那你怎么办？"  
"担心我冷的话就在后面抱紧我吧。"  
摩托驶过俩人平时买酒买烟的便利店，每天经过的车站，常去的烤肉店，练团的工作室，和队友表演过的livehouse，曾彻夜碰杯不停的酒吧，约会过的电影院，又不知骑了多久，驶上了两侧种满树的近郊公路。  
道路两旁缀满红叶的树不断消失在身后，又紧接着出现在眼前，春树两臂环绕着秋彦结实的腰，胸口也紧紧地贴在对方背上，他不知道秋彦是否会透过衣物感受到自己心脏传出的砰砰鼓点，只晓得凉爽的秋风正不停歇地扑向自己微热的双颊，好畅快。车轮飞驰，把街景甩到身后，除了风声和引擎声什么都听不见，世界仿佛只剩两个人。  
两人在公园附近停下，工作日的公园人并不算多，脚下的枯叶一踩上便沙沙作响，每走几步会有银杏叶或山毛榉叶飘落到肩上，灰鸽也在枯叶上走来走去，一点也不怕人，秋彦有时会蹲下来逗逗鸽子，春树就在后面偷偷拍下这个男人孩子气的样子。即便是晴天，但也进入了秋末，一旦走到阳光晒不到的树荫下还是会有点冷。秋彦把一只手套取下，让春树戴在左手上，又握起他的右手，塞到自己外套的口袋里。  
一个少年正嘻嘻哈哈地与小女友录着Tik Tok，旁若无人地背过身走路，却猛地撞上了春树，撞得毫无防备的春树一个踉跄，少年却恶人先告状地叫嚣着"走路给我带眼睛"。  
还没等春树反驳回去，秋彦就抢先一步说道："给我道歉。"  
"哈？" 少年回过头来，脸上穿的孔比秋彦还多，脑袋上挑染的红毛不细看就像要融入背景的秋叶里，身上还穿着校服，原来是个附近中学的不良。  
"撞了一下有啥大不了的，唧唧歪歪的。"  
"小子，你家人没教过你撞了人要说对不起吗？"  
"啊……" 少年注意到两人各带一半的手套，"什么嘛，你们是同性恋吗？难怪跟娘炮似的！"  
秋彦用力抓住少年的手腕威胁道："不想在女朋友面前丢脸就给我好好道个歉！"  
女孩吓得尖叫了一声。  
"算了，秋彦……" 春树原想劝停，却迎上了秋彦的眼光，这暴戾的眼神让春树想起自己第一次见到秋彦时的样子，同样是在这样一个秋日，意外地与充满侵略性的秋彦四目相交的一瞬，春树便鬼迷心窍一般喜欢上了这个人，至今未变。但他似乎已经很久没有见到秋彦的这般模样了，他一直以为秋彦变得圆滑了，但原来他还是会再露出这种目光，不过这一次，是为了自己。  
少年似乎通过剧痛的手腕感知到自己与这个大块头的力量差距，服了软连喊几声"对不起"，拉起女友头也不回地跑了。  
小情侣走后，秋彦身上的暴戾气息似乎又消失了。春树也说不清秋彦到底有没有变，但他知道无论秋彦是哪副模样，自己好像都没办法讨厌他。  
太阳渐渐西斜，夕照射向倒映着大片银杏和红叶的湖面，当风轻轻拂过水面泛起涟漪时，明亮的倒影就像被搅乱的油彩，溶成一幅印象派的画，秋彦和春树坐在湖边的长椅上就这么静静地看着。一对拄着拐杖的老夫妇慢悠悠地路过，春树突然扑哧一声笑了出来。  
"怎么了？" 秋彦感到疑惑。  
"突然觉得，我们这样也好像两个退休的老头子啊。"  
"啊……我可还没老呢。不过如果老了以后的生活也能和你这样子，我还挺期待变老的呢。"  
"诶？真的？"  
"嗯。"  
春树不确定自己会和身边这个男人相爱多久，一年，五年，十年还是二十年，但有一件事他是确信的，那就是如果四十年后在自己身边的还是这个男人，他一定会感到欣喜无比，虽说现在就去思考几十年后的事情，显得有点傻。此刻，他只想把握好当下，把握好身边的人。  
春树的嘴唇轻轻覆上秋彦的，秋彦一开始感到有点吃惊，因为春树鲜有这么主动的时刻，但他并没有浪费过多时间反应，就张开双唇去回应春树。  
西边的太阳似乎迟迟不愿落下去，像是要为一对平凡恋人再留最后一道光，把这片刻的欢愉凝成永恒。  
Fin.

When I wondered who was gonna light my way  
当我思考谁会来照亮我的道路时  
Just holding on for the break of the day  
只是在等待破晓降临  
When all my hope had gone astray  
当我所有希望都破灭时  
I longed for somewhere I could stay  
我渴望有个栖身之处  
When the weary moon couldn't hear me cry  
当困倦的月听不到我的哭泣时  
When the clocks had stopped in the dead of night  
当指针在夜里不再转动时  
When I had no one on my side  
当我身旁空无一人时  
You gave me somewhere safe to hide  
是你给了我容身之所  
For eternity  
为了永恒  
I felt incomplete  
我被填补完整  
Chasing an elusive dream  
追逐着难以捉摸的梦  
Now you're all I need  
现在你就是我的一切  
Drop my defences  
卸下我的全部武装  
let them go  
就让它们随风而去  
Can I find the courage to let it show  
我能否找到勇气去展现  
I need you more than you'll ever know  
我比你想象的更需要你  
I've found a place where I can grow  
我有了可以成长的地方  
For eternity  
为了不朽  
For Eternity——Ash


End file.
